Forever Never
by Shiki Masachika
Summary: We had Destiny squirming on our hands. Fate could never think otherwise.


**Forever-Never**

_We had Destiny squirming on our hands. Fate could never think otherwise._

**Disclaimer:**I'm not the owner. Get over it.

**A/N: **You might find this story quite complicated to understand but bear with it. I italicized some parts so that you won't be boggled of its sequence. And a friend told me to do so.

Everything was in white. I was in white.

I glanced at my watch. _Five_minutes and the ceremony will be starting. Five more minutes and I'd be seeing that smile gracing her face.

_I met her a few years ago in the academy. She was walking down the hallway. Her head hung low, depressed. She was almost floating in the midair. Without her and even me noticing, I followed her. I wasn't a stalker. I was merely curious. Yes, just merely curious._

_She glided through everyone who she happens to pass by. No greetings, no smiles, no... nothing. I kept following her. I followed her until she bumped into the wall. All her books and belongings scattered on the floor, yet she remained motionless._

_I approached her. I picked her things, organized it and as I was about to return her belongings, she broke down. Tears sparkled from the corners of her eyes to her chin. Her legs no longer supported her. She was so broken._

_I couldn't stand seeing her in that state. Without further ado, I pulled her towards me and engulfed her in a warm embrace. It was a wonder why I did such a thing. We were strangers in the eyes of the other but yet it felt so right._

_And that was the time when I decided to be her guardian angel._

Beautiful bouquets of pure orchids and white roses were held by little girls as the organizer tried to let them stay in line. _Four_minutes. A white car appeared in front of the cathedral. The bride, my one and only love, has arrived.

I know a smile had already crossed upon my face by the time she stepped out. She was beautiful. No, Ethereal. She was a Goddess.

_After drenching my shoulder with her bittersweet tears she calmed down, got her things and whispered..._

_"__Thank you."_

_I was enthralled by her voice. I don't know, but for some reason it was soothing. It wasn't honey-coated and sugary but it was sweetly overwhelming. Peculiar, she was gone in a matter of seconds but she had left me a light and tingling sensation. Just then a thought flashed into my mind,__'Perhaps a red string is pulling us together.'_

_Three minutes._Everybody had their eyes on the bride. No one could blame them. She was simply the star of the moment. There were people, strangers, who just there to witness the exchange of vows, who kissed and congratulated her.

I stared at her. She turned to me and smiled that brilliant smile. That smiled that had caught me off guard.

_She was having her P.E. and I was tasked to arrange the stage for the student council presentation. Both of us were in the school's gymnasium._

_I was instructing the crew to correct the mishaps of the decorations. Every now and then, I would steal little glances towards her direction. Then, at that certain moment, our eyes met. I wanted to turn away but I can't. It was like magic. Just as I thought that I couldn't be any more defeated by her prowess, she smiled. She smiled a brilliant and cheerful smile._

_Jinno-sensei had to use is whip just to bring me back to my senses. That smile, I could never forget- a smile that wrote the most embarrassing stories of my life._

_Two minutes._ Everybody went back to their positions. Little girls and boys were on the front line. I walked towards the front row of chairs, the place where I am supposed to be- to wait. I'm really happy right now. She is really happy right now. We were both smiling like mad.

_"__Shiki."_

_"__Yuka."__We shook our hands._

_One minute._ Photographers were already flashing their cameras. At the back of the last row of chairs and at the side of the altar, there were videographers. They really were trying to capture every moment possible.

_After that incident I started seeing her often. I would walk her to her class. We would eat lunch together. We would do most things together._

_There was once when a rumour said that we got engaged. I never did put any heed to it. She was distant at that time though. She didn't want the rumour. She said it was embarrassing and untrue. She told me that we should not see each other. But I couldn't do that so I blackmailed her._

_"__Let me just protect you."_

3... 2... 1... the bells started to ring and melodious voices floated through the place. Little girls and little boys were paired up as they walk up front, and just as they were about to reach the altar, they would swivel towards another direction, just opposite of the other. Then they marched towards their seats.

She became like a drug to me. Her brilliance seeped through my skin. I fell desperately in love with her.

It wasn't long when the only ones left was her and her escort. Slowly, they walked. My body choked all the words that I wanted to say.

I had confessed my feelings to her on a winter evening. Everything was cold and the wind was hurling wildly. She and I were standing beside a fireplace. I was holding her hand and she was looking at me.

"_I love you."_

Now, she stood right in front of me, a bouquet of roses in her hand and a smile on her face. I wiped a tear that had escaped her eye. I kissed her hand and passed it to the man beside me, her soon-to-be-husband.

"_I know."_

She touched my cheeks that night and hugged me.

"_But I love somebody else."_

I watched them walk their way to the altar. Even from her back, I could see her beautiful and ethereal smile. I wished she was mine.

_Speak now,_

It's true. We had Destiny squirming on our hands and Fate could never think otherwise. Our love was just a _forever-never_.

_Or forever hold your peace..._

**End.**

A/N: Let's face it. I do not know a thing about Yuka and Shiki's love affairs in the manga. This is just one of my spur of the moment stories. You know, like the ones that suddenly pop out of nowhere. Happy Christmas Everybody! Happy Holidays to all!


End file.
